MOAS
by rulefiftyone
Summary: Ziva is late for work and the team don't know why, except Tony. What is their secrete and why isn't Ziva on time?
1. Chapter 1

**MOAS-****Tony DiNozzo, Kate Todd, Ari Haswari and Ziva David. **Ziva is late for work and the team don't know why, except tony, what is there secret and why isn't Ziva in work?

I do not own Ncis.

**Author's notes:** Set in season 7ish and some of season two, just so you know there is no character death. And just so you know I don't know the dates that all these things happen in NCIS is I made it up, I hope it's not too different from the truth, okay well it's completely different from what actually happened, but anyways I hope you enjoy my very bizarre alternative events , warning may contain humour and romance.

Rule fifty one. – P.S if the wording is different to what you're used to, you can blame it on me because I'm British.

_**-Prelog- (Chapter 1)**_

_**Flash back: Monday the 23**__**rd**__** may 2005.**_

Kate was face to face with Ari, she looked him in the eye "Why are you doing this let these people go." She told Ari. Ari had taken Ducky, Gerald and Kate hostage in autopsy, little did everyone at NCIS know that this was her plan, yes she was in on it too, nobody would ever think that Kate was working with the 'Terrorist'.

She had the chance to stab him and she didn't, she knew she never would, but the others wouldn't know that. Except Tony, he knew.

Final hours later when they had got out of autopsy and Ari had escaped Kate went home.

"Hi honey I'm home," Kate called out to the enormous house.

"How was your day my love?" The male voice asked.

"You know perfectly well how my day was, after all you were there." She replied.

"Well everything went accordingly to plan, you will be all mine in a month or so from now, and we can have that little one." He said as he placed his hands over the small bump on her stomach.

"Can't wait honey." She said as she gave him a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

The next day Kate was down in autopsy talking to Ducky when he suddenly threw a question at her that she wasn't expecting. "What I don't understand dear is why you didn't stab him, I mean you had a chance why didn't you?" He was curious to know why the special agent hadn't carried out her job and killed the terrorist at such a close distance.

Kate closed her eyes and sighed, they were so close at getting what they wanted. So she decided to tell Ducky the truth, well not the whole truth just part of it. "His eyes." She simply replied.

"His eyes?" Ducky repeated back to Kate asking for an explanation.

"There was something in his eyes, I couldn't do it duck." She explained, he sighed and she knew he had brought it, now if she could keep this from Gibbs and in a month or so she would be a very happy very free women.

Later on that day Kate went up to the Bullpen when her spare mobile went off, this went unnoticed by everyone by Tony who suddenly had a worried look on his face and he followed Kate out of the bull pen and into the elevator. Once the doors were shut, she put it on speaker phone as Tony flicked the emergency switch. "Hello." Kate said into the phone and after a pause said, "You're on speaker phone, it's just me and Tony in an unmonitored elevator, and who am I speaking to?" she questioned.

"Shalom Caitlin, Tony." Tony could only just hold in his excitement.

"hey sweet checks, missed you, when are you getting back?" Tony asked the female voice.

"I missed you to my hairy but, I'm back right now, sitting on the sofa watching TV, better get home soon, and I have some news for you." She replied.

Later that night Tony was sitting round the kitchen table with his three best friends in the whole wide world. " So were all set then, Ari will 'shoot' you on the roof top with a blank on Tuesday, you will 'die', I will say you don't have a pulse, then Ziva will take care of the body side of things, we will all meet back here at 12pm. Then Ari will go to Gibbs house and Ziva shoot him with a blank to gain his trust, and when that's all over you'll officially become part of team 'Gibbs'."

Tony said going over the plan for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Yes, I'm so glad it worked out this way, I haven't seen you in ages my love it will be good to see your beautiful face every day my hairy but!" Ziva said to her husband. This week would be a good week, and everyone would get what they wanted.

"I just hope everything goes accordingly to plan, I mean Gibbs always knows everything! And we just can't risk him finding out" Kate said.

"We'll be fine Caitlin, you have deceived Gibbs in the past and I have no doubts we will be able to do it again after all we are all professionals." Her husband consoled her.

_**The following Tuesday**_

The plan went off without a hitch. Nobody knew that Kate and Ari weren't really dead and nobody suspected that Tony and Ziva were in on it. Ziva became a part of the team. Nobody suspected anything. For the next two years everything went off without a hitch, and Ziva, Tony, Kate and Ari lived in peace. Until the 26th of June 2007…

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please read and review**_

_**(Chapter 2)**_

_**Present day: 26**__**th**__** of June 2007**_

_**T**_ony was sitting at his desk re checking his report from yesterday's case when he saw Ziva walk in Late. Gibbs looked up and commented on Ziva's late arrival, "You're late!"

"Sorry Gibbs won't happen again boss." She replied. Gibbs only grunted in response. Tony and Ziva had many secrets, very few people knew, McGee didn't, not Gibbs, not even Abby or Jenny. See the thing is Tony and Ziva have Known each other for many years.

See In their alternate world, unknown to Gibbs, his team, hell event the rest of the agency Kate and Tony went to college together and are best friends, friends with benefits, and end up having a child, a year and a half later Kate has twins when she ends up sleeping with both Tony and his other best friend Ari. For Kate and Ari it is love at first sight and they get married and have another child, but all three decided to take care of the kids. Then Ari and Kate have another daughter, Ari's sister comes to visit her nieces and nephews and meets Tony, it is love at first sight, they end up getting married, having two children and Ari and Kate having another and All four + kids move to Israel as they join Masard, eight years later they move back to the US in Washington DC and live in a large house together. Their lives are planned to a tee. When one or two of them goes on a mission the other looks after the kids, _**(8 children in descending age order; Macy-17 (k&amp;T), Devon -15(K&amp;T), Finn-15 (K&amp;A), Zane-12 (K&amp;A), Kerry-10(K&amp;A), Cody-10(Z&amp;T), Robin-8(Z&amp;T)). **_4 years later and Ziva and Tony have a 4 year old, (_**Chloe**_) and Kate and Ari have a 3 year old _**(Logan**_) and a baby _**(Caleb**_). So Kate has 7 kids, Ari and Tony have 5 each and Ziva has 3 but they are all parents to all children.

Tony pulled Ziva to the side, "What's up?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, I was just running a little late dropping Chloe, Robin and Caleb off to school." She explained. "And I'm a little nervous, Macy isn't back from Israel yet, I miss her." She said.

"I know honey," tony replied giving Ziva a comforting hug and a kiss on her head.

Suddenly Abby came walking round the corner and saw them in this position. _Not good_! Tony thought to himself. "Oh my God, you guys!" Abby cheered happily. "I knew you would go out with each other in the end." Ziva and Tony nodded to each other, and then each held one of Abby's arms in their hands and carried her into the elevator. They put her down and tony flicked the switch. "There was no need for that guys don't man handle or women handle me or whatever, anyway, why did you do that. Are you together, are you in love? You are in love, argh cute, can i be at your wedding? Guys, guys, say something" Abby rambled.

Tony and Ziva began a silent eye convocation between each other , they both knew that Abby would get curious and start following them so they would have to tell her the truth so no one else would discover there secrets and so Abby would remain there friend and trust them. Tony simply nodded.

"Abby, if we tell you the truth and answer all your questions will you promise not to tell anyone, not even Tim or Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Guys your scaring me, but yeah I guess I trust you guys." Abby said.

"To answer your earlier questions, yes we are together, have been a long time and yes we are very much in love." Ziva said as she brought her lips up to meet Tony's in a gentle kiss.

"Arr, so cute, so next question I guess how long has this been going on?" Abby asked innocently. Tony began to fidget nervously.

"If we tell you then there is no going back, you are sworn to secrecy okay abs?" Tony said seriously. They couldn't have the whole building finding out.

"How long guys." Abby asked once more in a stern and slightly annoyed voice.

"A few years." Ziva said trying to rescue the situation.

"How many is a few Ziva?" Abby said really starting to get pissed off now.

"Just please don't freak out Abs." Tony butted in.

"Ziva, how many years." Abby asked now really pissed off.

"Four-teen years okay abs?" Tony butted in again.

"What is this some kind of joke?" Abby asked not knowing whether to laugh, cry or run away in fright.

"No Abby, we really have been married for Four-teen years." Ziva explained.

"But you didn't know each other when you met seven years ago, did you?" Abby asked.

"It's a long story, How about you come to mine and Ziva's house after work, we will explain everything and we have a few more surprises." Tony handed her an address on a piece of paper,

"Abby promise me you'll come alone" Tony said.

"Okay, but one last question, how did you know Ziva all them years ago, she must have been in Masard then, so how did you know her?" Abby demanded.

Tony flicked the switch and the elevator took them down to Abby's lab, the doors opened, and Abby walked out and turned around, and as the doors began to close Tony said "we'll explain later Abs."

And then it hit Abby, she didn't know much about Tony's life before NCIS, he was Mossard. "Holly crap!" Abby thought out loud, what have I got myself into.

Later on that evening Abby arrived at the address that Tony and Ziva had given her, it was not either of the of their apartments but a very large house on the outskirts of town, she counted at least 15 windows on the front of the house, it looked like it had a nice yard and white picket fence too, from what she could see it was like living in the American dream. She thought to herself, do I really know these people I call my best friends in the whole world? And what's with all the cars parked out front? She counted three of these and they were parked in front of the garage.

Abby found herself standing at the front door, she pressed the door bell and waited for a response, what she didn't expect was a tanned girl in her late teens dressed in dessert clothing to step out!

"Hi, urm I think I have the wrong address? Do you know where a Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David live?" Abby asked more than a little confused, but she couldn't help notice that the girl looked familiar, where had she seen her before?

"Who, ohh, yeah no you've got the right address come in Abby." She said, then pulled a very confused Abby into the house before pulling her into a massive hug , which was left Abby completely stunned ,she really didn't know who this kid was yet she felt that she should. Wait how did she know my name?

"Mum Abby's here, why is Abby here?" she called up to her mum.

Here mum was coming down the stairs with a baby wrapped in her arms.

"Who?" upon seeing Abby she could help but be absolutely shocked why was she here, how, the only thing she could manage to say out loud was "oh, crap; Hey Abby," she waved with her free arm and came to join the women.

Abby's mind was completely blanked, what the hell just happened, "urm,. Kate is that really you, who is she," she pointed to Macy and continued seeing a line of children of various aged peaking from what looked to be the kitchen, "and who are they?" she said pointing behind Kate.

"Why are you here?" Kate asked ignoring her question, still trying to process the situation she was in, but got her answer when Tony and Ziva walked through the front door. Ziva walked up to Macy and gave what Tony would describe as an Abby hug. "Hey kido missed you, so did the gang." Tony said as he tussled her hair.

"Hey I'm not a kid anymore dad, and I believe mum was in a conversation with Abby about me, her, and the others, I can't wait till she sees Aba, this is gonna be funny, but right now I think you four have some explain to do, I'll go make dinner and make sure the kids don't get into any mischief." She went to walk away before she have her Ima another hug. "Missed you so much, you really dropped yourself in it this time didn't you?" she said to her mum in flawless Arabic , she then turned and walked away.

"why does she call you both mum, and Tony dad, who is aba and who's are all those kids, and why am I here?" Abby asked beginning to get annoyed she still had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Well, you see Abby there our kids and we all live here, Me, Tony Kate and …" Ziva couldn't continue she knew what she was about to say next would shock Abby totally and she knew she would be angry.

"Who else lives here, you sound like I don't want to know the answer." Abby said.

"Ari." Tony answered for Kate and Ziva he knew it was a difficult subject for both of them.

"But he shot you, and then Gibbs shot him how?" Abby asked completely baffled.

"Well Ari shot a blank at me, and I had a blood pack hidden, then Tony said I had no pulse, Ziva switched the bodies and then Ziva shot a blank at Ari." Kate answered in one breath.

"Okay just two more questions do you love him?" Abby asked Kate.

"Yes I really do." She replied with a smile then asked a few questions of her own. "Does that mean you're okay with this, and what is your second question?"

"I how can I not, my best friend in the whole wide world isn't dead, has some really adorable kids and is in love, okay so my next question, it's kinda a repeat from earlier, why do they call you mum, Ziva Ima and Tony and Ari dad and aba?" Now happy about the situation Abby had just realized how many kids were hanging around in the kitchen "and how many kids do you have?"

Ari walked down the stairs, he had been listening to their conversation the whole time but only chose now to appear as he knew that although Abby was not mossad she can still inflict some serious pain. "We have eleven children, Biologically speaking Kate has eight children, I have six,Tony has five and Ziva has three, but we all brought them up together, so they call me aba, which is dad in Hebrew and Ziva Ima which is mum in Hebrew, basically so no one gets confused, they all speak at least Hebrew, English, Arabic, Russian, French, Spanish and Italian, but some of them also speak Portuguese, mandarin, German and American Sign language."

"Holy crap, that's like.. like… so amazing, how could you I mean Ziva and Ari were in Mossard and Kate and Tony didn't know each other before she came here, she was with the secret service so how did you all bring them up," Abby continued to talk things over in her head until they made sense. "Unless, you two," she said pointing at Kate and Tony, " you were with mossad all along weren't you, how there was no indication on your records?"

And so Tony, Ari, Kate and Ziva told Abby the story of their lives.

"So can I meet my nieces and nephews now?" Abby asked bubbling with excitement.

"Sure," Tony said. He whistled out loud and then said something which sounded like Arabic or Hebrew in a flawless Israeli accent. The kids came out the kitchen lined up in what appeared to be age order. He too could speak a long list of languages fluently.

Ziva then pointed at each child in turn and spoke their names and ages, although the youngest a baby of just 6 months was now in Abby's arms.

"Macy -21, Finn and Devon- 19, Zane-16, Kerry and Cody-14, Robin -12, Chloe -5, Caleb-4, Logan – 3 and you have jess who is 6 months." She said.

Abby spent the course of the next few hours talking to everyone over dinner which was cooked by Macy and was rather nice, it appeared to be sort of curry probably lamb is she was guessing but she didn't care much as she began to get to know all of her nieces and nephews.

She left in a very happy mood promising to visit next week and baby sit the week after. She visited regularly after that and everything went perfectly well till just over six months later.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please read and review.**_

_**(Chapter 3 )**_

Zane walked into the lab, "hey auntie Abby what's up?" he often sneaked into the NCIS building to see his favourite aunt, as of yet he hadn't been caught not even by his parents. But that happens when your nieces and nephews are ninjas.

"Bunking school again Zane, you really shouldn't keep coming here you'll get caught." Abby said, her and Zane had become very close in fact, Abby had become very close with all the kids she was really enjoying the kids and having them to herself was an extra bonus, but she wish she could tell someone, maybe McGee, their relationship was becoming serious and she didn't want to have to lie to him more than necessary.

"No, just got the day off. Anyways what can I learn in intermediate French that I don't already know, for heaven's sake I speak French and 8 other languages… and fully fluently!" he said awaiting Abby's reply.

"You know as well as I do that going to school provides you a cover, so suck it up my little man!" Abby said tussling his hair.

"Hey I'm not that little I'm nearly as tall as you." He said looking up at Abby and then continued, "Well when you aren't wearing your 5 inch platform boots anyways.

Zane was a lot like Abby, they were both into the same music and fashion sense and he had already agreed that Abby could take him to get his first tattoo when he was old enough.

Just then Kerry and Cody walked in, although they were not twins they sure acted like it, they were only born 2 weeks apart of each other and were best friends. They reminded her of Tony, very sneaky, and had an amazing sense of humour, enjoying pranking everyone. Occasionally they pranked people in the office and because no one knew they were there or even existed, everyone always assumed it was Tony and he had only caught them in the act once.

"Abby!" Kerry exclaimed as she walked up to Abby and gave her a big hug, "I haven't seen you in days." Cody shook his head and let out a small laugh. "What?" Kerry questioned to the people around her.

"Abby was over yesterday Kell's." he said using her nickname trying to supress a laugh. But Kerry just shrugged, and then span around "someone coming she said, as she turned and blended into the shadows, Cody and Zane followed her lead, Abby seriously had to find their hiding places, they were too good at this. Although it did kinda make sense she guessed, after all that's what you get when you have ten siblings and four Mossard operatives as parents.

"Hey Gibbs." She said as she turned around, but was surprised to see a soaking wet and angry Tony. "Tony?" Abby asked confused by Tony's current look.

"_**Come out Cody, you to Kerry and Zane I see you too, you really shouldn't be here and stop with all the dam pranks**_!" he yelled in a Foreign language, Abby was used to this by now and if she was right Tony was telling them off in was Russian.

See turned around to see Gibbs, turned back to face the children and saw that they had once again vanished into the shadows. "Hey easy with the yellin' DiNozzo, and since when did you even speak Russian." Yep she was right Abby thought to herself. "And who you yelling out, who's, Zane, Codey and Kerry?"

"Urm… Crap!" Tony muttered to himself this time in English.

Zane, Kerry and Cody stepped out of the shadows in unison, they stood in front of Gibbs, although Kerry was only there half-sister, she was there cousin too and they all had very similar facial features. A very confused Gibbs walked up to each of them and stared into their eyes, they were familiar, but who were their parent?

"Abby what are these kids doing in the lab, who are there parents and why is Tony speaking Russian?" he said completely bamboozled for the first time in his life. He though he always knew what was going on here, but today he really was clueless, was this some kind of weird dream he wondered to himself?

"Urm.. There … I don't want to answer those questions Gibbs." She said biting her lip looking around for help.

Tony completely ignored Gibbs, "I told you that you shouldn't be here, now go home and we'll talk about this later!" he said firmly.

"Dad I completely understand but we…" Gibbs interrupted

"Dad?" he questioned.

Zane continued his earlier statement "Eli has men watching us, Macy went to get the others as we speak. He's not happy dad, he found out about you know who and wants them back." He hinted at his father.

Before Tony had a chance to reply Gibbs interrupted, " what others?"

Zane was getting frustrated, "look, we don't have much time, mum is coming with some of the others, she will be her in about 15 minutes," he looked at his watch and _**"Macy will be here with the rest any second." **_He said in Hebrew only Tony understood and let him know with a nod.

"Okay," Tony said, his Mossard mode kicking in. "you three hang back, god this is gonna piss everyone off. Gibbs, Abby with me, you three you know what to do." Gibbs was completely surprised how mature Tony was acting. He had no idea what to do so decided to trust Tony and follow his lead.

They climbed into the elevator the doors shut and Gibbs flicked the emergency switch, turned to face Abby and Gibbs slapped Tony. "What's going on DiNozzo and are they you're kids?" He asked demandingly.

"Yeah there mine, and we have a bit of a situation boss, Eli he's going after their mum, there other mum there dad me and them!" DiNozzo explained the best he could.

"What do you mean both mums their dad and you aka their other dad?" Gibbs said.

"Urm.. Well the kids there're are mine." Tony answered cryptically.

"Who's their Mum, I mean mums and other dad then DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked unsatisfied by his answer.

"I'll explain in a bit but fist I need to make sure there safe." Tony told him as he flicked the switch to take them up to the bull pen.

He looked up right at Ziva, then it clicked in Gibbs head, "Ziva? There you're kids!" it wasn't a question.

"Who?" She asked completely fazed by his question, she looked up and saw Zane, Cody and Kerry. "You shouldn't be here! What happened" She said repeating Tony's earlier words.

"I know, but I'm afraid we've got trouble!" Kerry told her Ima. Ziva was just about to ask why when she saw the elevator open with Macy carrying Jess with Finn and Devon standing beside her. Macy had a small gash on her forehead and Finn and Devon seemed to be supporting matching Bandages on the top of their right arm. Jess appeared to be un-harmed.

McGee walked into the bull pen as he had come back from hitting the head, he was about to sit down when he saw Ziva, Tony, Abby and Gibbs standing with a large group of children. "Who are they?" He asked curiously.

"Our kids!" Tony and Ziva snapped simultaneously as they were getting angry, this was never meant to happen.

"What happed where is your mum and Aba?" she questioned, McGee was so confused he just sat down, and then it clicked what they had said. "Their you're kids?"

"Yes Mcstate the obvious." Tony said. "Now somebody please tell me what happened, now."

Macy looked towards here parents and siblings unsure of what to do she didn't want a public display of what was going to happen. Sighing she made up her mind and looked towards Ziva "MTAC." Was all she said and all the kids, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby and McGee followed her up the steps and to the surprise of Gibbs and McGee successfully opened the door using the iris scanner.

_-next one is a short one, I would say sorry but you know rule six, so happy reading _


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review.**

**(Chapter 4)**

**In MTAC**

As soon as they entered the room and the door locked an argument began in a language that Gibbs was unfamiliar with.

"Hey, stop with the yellin'" Gibbs shouted at the crowd of 11 people.

"Somebody mind telling me what's going on in a language I actually speak" He asked.

Zane was quick to reply "_**Well, agent Gibbs, meet my brothers and sisters**_." He said coolly in Russian with a flawless accent with a smile on his face.

Kerry and Codey were standing either side of him and both elbowed him in the stomach, "Smart arse!" they both said simultaneously.

"What, these are all your kids?" Gibbs knew he must be dreaming now.

"That is correct Gibbs." Ziva said smoothly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"All of them?" Tony and Ziva have kids? He asked himself.

"No, Gibbs I just made it up for a laugh!" Tony said sarcastically, he was getting bored now.

"Tony this is no time to joke, next thing you will be telling me is that Kate's alive." McGee said frustrated by DiNozzo unsure of what he could believe anymore.

The room went silent, Gibb's eyes went wide and all eyes fell on McGee.

"What?" Tim questioned.

Behind him stood Kate another small child in her arms (Caleb) with Ari by her side carrying two more small children, a little boy and a little girl(Logan and Chloe).

"Since when were you the psychic McGee?" He turned around slowly to find Kate standing behind him with a smile on her face.

-added a small surprise in this chapter, watch out for it. Just to keep it exciting! Happy reading. –oh and I keep adding Gibbs rules.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: this is the final chapter guys; I would appreciate it if you left a review. Happy reading. Just for those who haven't heard MOAS being mentioned in the show, it stands for Mother Of All Secretes.**_

_**(Chapter 5)**_

For the second time in 30 minutes Gibbs was shocked, he defiantly did not see this coming.

Kate put down Caleb and he ran over to Macey who picked him up and gave him a hug muttering something soothing in Hebrew.

Kate took the remaining steps towards Gibbs engulfing him in a hug. "Missed you." She said with tears falling down her checks, and to her surprise she saw him shed a tear or two as well.

"Kate is this a dream?" he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head against his shoulder, you could not feel like this in a dream and was when he knew it must be real.

He had always seen Kate as a daughter, Kelly would have been Kate's age now, and he would love to have seen here grow up, but she died and no one knew about the day the world stopped spinning. Then it hit him, what was Kate was doing with Ziva and Tony's kids, wait was that Ari he just saw and what is she doing ?

He took a step backwards with a confused look upon his face, he arched his eyebrows before faying "Explain" he pointed between all of the kids.

"Well you see these kids," he indicated those in MTAC "are our kids and we love them very much, now more importantly we need help, Eli is targeting us." Tony explained, be began to elaborate explain how they all had met at college, but left out the Mossard stuff.

Gibbs listened and took in all the information, "what makes you think I will help you? You all have been lying to me for years, how can I trust you now?" said the function mute.

Kate looked as if she was about to cry, she walked over to Ari, he wrapped his arm around her in a hug and then kisses her head. Ziva then walked over to join them wrapped an arm around Kate and said "_**Tell him, this may be you're only change, you don't give up on family."**_ In Hebrew. She nodded and uncoiled herself from their arms.

She took a step towards Gibbs eyes red and puffy, then she looked directly in to his eyes with an emotion of true desperation. "Please dad help out you're grandkids."

And for the first time in Gibbs life he passed out from shock. Tony and Tim went to help him up when Tony said "well that was a first, can't say that was the reaction I thought we would get."

It had only just sunk in, "You're Gibbs' kid?" Abby directed towards Kate.

"Yeah, Kelly Anna Gibbs." She said with a smile as if it was no big deal.

Gibbs woke up , "you don't look like Kelly" Gibbs stated.

"well that's what plastic surgery and dying your hair does for you."

"Why?"

"Why what dad you're not being very specific?" Kate replied.

"Why did you fake you're death?"

"First time or the second time?" Kate asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Both, either I don't really mind." He smiled, one of those rare trade mark grins Gibbs had, he didn't care he had his daughter back.

"Rules #3, #4, #7, #13, #15, #18, #35, #39, #44, #45, and #51 ring any bells." Kate replied cryptically.

"Explain."

"Going back to your one word answers are we dad," she smirked she missed calling him that. Gibbs liked it too, dad, huh he could get use to that.

He nodded and she took that as a sign to continue.

"Well first off, rule three, did you actually see mine and mum's body, don't believe what you're told double check." She looked at Gibbs waiting for him to catch on.

"Wait," he said after a moment. " Does that mean that Shannon, I mean you're mum is still alive too?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but I doubt you will recognise her now, she's had a lot of surgery, and would you believe me if I said you already know her?" Kate said.

"Who?" Gibbs asked bluntly.

"Jenny." She stated in a monotone voice.

Gibbs sat back down and covered his hand with his eyes. "She died Kell's two years ago now." He said with regret in his voice. "I loved her I really did the first person after Shannon, well I guess only I could fall in love to the same person twice." He had some amusement in his voice it was funny if you thought about it but he was sad jenny was dead and a part of him was too

Kate had a smile on her face as Gibbs looked up, "but you knew that, Tony an Ziva were there when she died."

She nodded "Yes they were there when she _died_." Gibbs head snapped up.

"She's alive? It was faked?" he said partly to himself.

"Yes and standing right behind you Jethro." Said a very much alive jenny from behind Gibbs. He turned around and not believe his eyes, he walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug. He whispered into her ear "I love you, sooooo sooooo much, I'm sorry I didn't tell you enough."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs are those tears I feel soaking my shirt?" she asked she missed him so much, she just never expected him to miss her this much to.

"Dam right there tears Jen, Shan, I love you, why did you go away?" he asked almost pleading.

" I had no choice after the whole revenge incident." She said communicating to his eyes to help him understand what had gone on.

"But who helped you, you couldn't have done this on your own?"

"Franks." Jenny replied simply.

"Wow, all that time?"

"Yeah, he thought of you as a son, jet, he really liked you." She smiled, turned to face the rest of her family, who remained silent then turned back towards Gibbs. It was as if there was only the two of them in the room as for the first time in two and a half years Jenny claimed Gibbs lips.

They were broken apart by a loud cough, "Yeah were all happy but gramps, please don't do that it front of us is bad enough when they do it." Zane said as he gestured towards his parents.

Gibbs laughed, then his smile dropped, "these are all my grandkids?" Jenny nodded.

"Wow, there's so many of them," he thought for a moment "dinner at mine tonight everyone's welcome." For the first time in many years he could truly say he was happy.

Tony and Ziva laughed together as if they were reading each others minds, "Not that we don't appreciate it Gibbs but I doubt you have room, just with us, not including you, jenny, Tim and Abby there are 15 of us, but you are more than welcome to all come back to ours." Ziva said with a smile.

Why hadn't he thought of that, Gibbs mumbled in his thoughts when jenny read his mind and answered him, "It's because you're so happy Jet, I've never seen you smile for that long before." He had to agree he nodded and watched as everyone made to exit MTAC.

Walking out on to the catwalk all of the agents looked up to see the group made of 11 kids, a supposedly dead Agent and director along with a dead terrorist, all with smiles on there faces.

All eyes were on them, as Vance gave jenny back the keys to her office, "welcome back Jen " he said with a smile.

" Where you off to." She asked. Looking at the box with office supplies and photos in it.

"retiring, gonna spent some time with Jackie and the kids before they all grow up." He explained with a smile on his face and to his surprise it was Gibbs who replied.

"You do that, they will be the happiest days of you're life." He said smiling.

"Am I missing something here?" Vance questioned, he knew Jenny never really died and knew that Ari and Kate weren't really dead, but was he missing something why was he so happy?

Gibbs nodded and put one arm around jennt and the other around Kate. "Leon allow me to introduce you to my wife, Shannon (nodding towards Jenny), My daughter Kelly(Again nodding this time towards Kate) and my 11 grandkids!"

Vance was stunned "Huh, never saw that coming" he shook his head,

"Neither did I Leon, neither did i." Gibbs commented.

"Anyways he's your trouble now Jen." He smirked and walked off, boy was this a good day to retire he knew in the future there would be trouble with that lot. Anyway now he could focus on his family, he wondered if Jackie was cooking lasagne for tea tonight.

The End


End file.
